User talk:Mazeka369
Can you please tell me... What has been going on since I've been away? Nobody has replied to me yet and I need to know about the Bio dude/Vakamatrugaoffire incident etc. LewaMataToaOfMischief 10:54, April 7, 2011 (UTC) You might want to get the Wikia Staff to delete this. - 22:44, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Go Ahead. :) Kazi22 20:50, April 19, 2011 (UTC) You are writing a book too? What did you mean on your blog when you said: "Release Chapter one" It was great! Check out my blog as well. M a V ^ e p |_ e w a 16:18, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I wanted to know weather or not you wanted to help me make my wiki: The Next Bionicle Wiki. Search it if your interested. It's all still under construction, and I could really use a Second-in-Command, as well as you, a friendly editor. Tell me on there if you're interested, thanks! :) M a V ^ e p |_ e w a 11:59, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:ToH Hmm... Well, I haven't thought about a name yet. I've got the name 'Talok' written down as a possible future MOC name if that's any use, but I like 'Tourik'. The two names are strangely similar. I would recommend keeping Tourik. :D I know! It's a 1 in a million chance! :D I'll upload a picture for you tomorrow. Here you go! I just took it. He weilds a Vine/Whip thing that I thought would be cool and has a Nitrogen-Blaster (Which is essential for Plant Growth and can kinda screw up his enemies I guess :D) In addition, he had two of the Hero Factory 2.0 spike/thorn pieces as mini daggers. Hope you like him! :D Yeah, he's not going to appear in my story for a while but I'm planning for him to be really agile, acrobatic, and sly - hence the Avatar hair that he seems to have. XD I suppose he could modify it to spray liquid nitrogen or just blast people with it. Additionally he could throw some seeds at enemies, accelerate their growth, and make their roots crack the enemy's armor. Still, I'm glad you like him. :D Fine, I'll stop talking to him. ---Lewa279 13:42, May 15, 2011 (UTC) That's It I'm not leaving but Vakamatrugaoffire and Tuma55 left me a message on my talkpage. Read it. Kopeke6991 13:43, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I know. They can't handle being beaten by someone useful. Kopeke6991 13:54, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Just got a message from Komodo55. He says this: Hello Lewa, this is Tuma55 (I'm an admin here now) and I'd just like to ask you to stop accusing me of stuff unless you have reasonable proof of it. I see that you've said that I left you a threatening message on Finish wiki and that I wrote FAG on you're userage. I didn't do either, so please stop accusing me of it. -''[http://crashbandicoot.wikia.com/wiki/User:Komodo55 Komodo][http://crashbandicoot.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Komodo55 55]'' 13:59, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Looks like he's a whining moron. Kopeke6991 14:04, May 15, 2011 (UTC) News flash: Another message: What's even more pathetic is the fact that you've left and returned..umm 7 times? Anyway, please shup up. -''[http://crashbandicoot.wikia.com/wiki/User:Komodo55 Komodo][http://crashbandicoot.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Komodo55 55]'' 14:04, May 15, 2011 (UTC) He's blocked me for infinite. So I can't get onto Bandpedia. Kopeke6991 14:06, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Another message: What's the matter? Too afraid to talk? Aww poor you. I swear he's getting blocked for infinite... on all wikias. Kopeke6991 14:10, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. But he blocked me again because I alerted the admin. Here's an idea, get Toa Roden and Bold Clone, go to the Bandipedia wikia and alert the site leader. Kopeke6991 14:22, May 15, 2011 (UTC)